


attaboy

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Moon Taeil, Bottoming from the Top, Lowercase, M/M, Sir Kink, Smut, Sub Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, im sorry, its late, not my best?, power bottom taeil, top winwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they met at a bar.taeil... he was more demanding than sicheng expected.-Inspired by: attaboy by red velvet





	attaboy

**Author's Note:**

> it’s late, and it’s not proof read. Sorry for any mistakes! I suggest listening to “attaboy” while reading this.  
> Not my best, and I’ll probably rewrite this later.  
> have fun!

it all started in a bar, but here they were now-

in  _ his _ apartment, taeil’s back against the wall, legs wrapped against his waist.

 

“i couldn’t stop looking at you, you know? you looked- look, so damn good…”

he looked good tonight, he knew that- and in all honesty the fact that sicheng thought so… the praise was powerful.

 

taeil knew that his eyeliner was still holding up, black eyeshadow complimenting his black ripped jeans (high waisted, may he add) and a white v-neck that showed  _ just  _ enough.

 

“but I’d do anything to get you out of these clothes, baby.” 

taeil loved his whole  _ dom-front  _ that he was showing off, however, he wasn’t the biggest fan of it. he unwrapped his legs, grabbing sicheng’s hand, leading him to his bedroom.

 

“would you beg for it?” taeil asked, tilting his head to the side with the most mischievous smile sicheng had ever seen.

 

taeil shut the door, leaning against it as he locked eyes with the other. as he walked toward him, he put his hand on his chest- pushing him down to the bed. “answer me.”

 

“yes, yes i would.” sicheng answered, nodding as he pushed himself up the bed.

“then beg for it, love.”

 

“please, taeil-“

 

“that’s rather pitiful. has no one made you beg before?” taeil sighed, looking at the other with curiosity in his eyes. “at least you're pretty, love.”

 

taeil crawled up sicheng, taking off the others shirt when he reached the hem of it. kissing up his body, taeil licked and sucked, getting lost in painting the other with bruises and memories. he straddled him, thighs on either side of his hips.

 

he started grinding on him, his pattern was slow and painful. he liked the power he had other sicheng, and how hard he was for him.

 

“has no one done this with you before, sicheng?”

“done what?”

“taken control, made you beg?”

“first for everything, right?”

“i suppose, yes.”

 

now, five minutes later, sicheng was stripped down, nothing on but a blindfold and the handcuffs that stuck his hands to either side of the headboard.

he felt taeils hands roam his body, his tongue on his neck.

he moved down, nipping down his chest.

sicheng’s breath hitched as taeil licked the base of his cock, tongue trailing upwards to the tip. his tongue circled the tip, his hand trailed up his thigh ever so slowly, finding the base of his dick.

 

“fuck-“ sicheng hissed as taeil sunk down on his length. he sucked, moving up and down. the room filled with moans, sicheng mumbling taeils name.

“baby, oh-“

 

“dammit, I’m close,”

 

“keep going, t-“

 

and then taeil pulled off. “not just yet, love.”

 

“if you came that quickly… where’s the fun for me?” taeil questioned, a pout on his lips. even though sicheng was blindfolded, he could practically hear it from the others teasing tone.

 

“ride me.”

“beg for it, like you mean it.”

 

“god, taeil- just fucking ride me, okay? I’m so fucking close, and you’ve been teasing me for what feels like hours-“

“attaboy.”

 

after the prep, taeil sunk down on his cock- it was long, thick too- it filled him up, and god did he like that.

sicheng moaned, his voice getting louder with each move taeil made.

before he really started doing anything, taeil un-cuffed the other. immediately, sichengs hands were on his hips, moving up towards his waist.

 

bouncing up and down, taeils voice filled the room with breathy moans and long groans.

 

he picked up his pace, sliding from tip to base, sending sicheng to another world.

his back arched, he started groaning, whispering sweet praises and cursing taeil for being so bad- you know, in the good way.

 

his grip tightened, and taeil’s hands were placed on sichengs chest.

 

“sicheng?”

“oh~ y-yeah?”

“flip us over.”

“yes sir,” sicheng meant that jokingly, the ‘sir’, but taeil may have just discovered a new kink.

 

now taeil was on his back, and sichengs blindfold was off- and their lips were crashing together.

 

as sicheng pounded into taeil, his back arched, his nails clawing at sichengs back. that’s when he knew he had found taeils sweet spot.

 

breathless whispers escaped into the air, 

_ “fuck me harder,” _

_ “oh, you feel so good, baby” _

_ “ah, ah! baby boy, oh- I’m so close” _

 

taeil finished first, and sicheng continued to fuck him, due to the others command.

he fucked him, “taeil, I’m close-“

“come on me.”

“you sure?”

“do I have to say it twice?”

“no sir, no you don’t.” sicheng pulled out, jerking himself off as he positioned himself.

taeil waited, tongue out.

as sicheng looked down at him, he looked at all the bites and hickeys across his neck and torso.

taeil was littered with them, as if he had been rained on.

sicheng knew, though, that he must look like a hurricane.

 

and at the thought, the remembrance of feeling taeils mouth on him, biting, licking- marking.

he came.

he came all over taeil, his face, body... and god, would he have fun getting it all off. not to mention taeils, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter: @sipofnctea


End file.
